Halloween Apple
by SeaEnchantress
Summary: Nothing exciting ever happpens in the sleepy town of Forks for Bella until she gets two late visitors selling apples. What harm could ever come from eating an apple?
1. Chapter 1

I

There was a knock on the front door.

_Who could it be?_

I looked down at the clothes I was wearing. I had changed into my comfortable clothes after I had gotten home from work. It had been a long day. My job at Newton's, the local sporting goods shop, usually wasn't so bad but the owners' son had decided to modernize the shop. His new system was more trouble than it was worth in my opinion. He was more trouble than he was worth if I allowed myself to be truthful. Poor Mrs. Newton had no idea how to use the new system her son Mike was so sure would be more efficient that hers, so I was the one that was changing everything over from her old system to Mike's new system.

In truth I shouldn't complain. I was lucky that the Mrs. Newton had decided to hire me. I had worked so hard to finish my Bachelor's degree in three years instead of four only to find out I wasn't really qualified to do anything with my degree after I had it. All of my professors mentioned how my degree would bring so many opportunities after graduation. Since I studied everything under the sun I would be qualified to do anything; or at least that's what they told me. It sounded good. I never really knew what I wanted to do once I graduated high school except go to college. A Liberal Studies Major seemed heaven sent. I would study a little of everything until I found something that I wanted to concentrate on. At least, that was the plan. The problem was I never did find that one thing that captured my interest. I was lost.

So what was I supposed to do? I finished school as quickly as I could thinking I could get a job afterwards and hope that would lead me to where I was supposed to be.

And that's where another problem appeared. No one was hiring and those that were wanted someone with experience. I had concentrated so hard on school work that I had no real life work experience. How was I supposed to gain work experience if no one hired me? What was I to do? I had no job, or job offers, and no money left to go back to school. Besides, going back to school would have only helped if I knew what I wanted to study. I was still lost. So I took up my father's offer to move back in with him.

I knew he had worried about me being alone in a big city like Seattle. I constantly reminded him that I had lived in Phoenix before I came to live with him when my mother remarried in my sophomore year of high school. I knew what big city life was like but it never reassured him. Sometimes I wondered if all the items in the care packages he sent me while I was in Seattle for college were legal for me to have but I never questioned him about that. My father took his job as the Chief or Police very seriously and he would never do anything to jeopardize it. I knew he wanted me to be safe and no place seemed safer than his hometown; Forks. What could ever happen in such a small town?

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first story. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

II

The town was so small and isolated that the greatest danger I ever faced here was the town gossips that always wanted to meddle in my personal life. Everyone seemed to know that I was moving back into town before I had a chance to settle down again. There were whispers at the grocery store as I passed by and strange looks at the local coffee shop. The whole town had come up with various reasons for my return to this small town. It wasn't until I went into Newton's that the town found out the truth for my return was much duller than they had all thought.

A few days after I had moved back I went into Newton's to get my father a sort of thank you gift for helping me so much. His favorite hobby was fishing so I took a trip to the sporting goods store to find him something he could use on one of his many fishing trips. That afternoon, Mrs. Newton helped me select my father a gift while we chatted. Unlike the town gossips, Mrs. Newton was a genuinely friendly person. She told me about her family and how her son Mike was getting ready to leave for college. Mike is a few years younger than I am and I had met him briefly when we were both in high school. During our chat she offered me a job. With Mike leaving for school they would be short handed. I needed a job and the timing was perfect. Mike could train me before he left and Mrs. Newton later taught me how to use her organizing system.

In time I became so good at her system that I took over everything having to do with paperwork and the computer while she managed the front part of the store. It's worked out well for us. Her friendly and outgoing personality is best suited to help customers out front while my quiet and shy demeanor is best suited for the tasks in the office behind the front of the store.

Now, two years later Mike was halfway though his business degree and he couldn't wait to apply what he had learned in school to his parents' business. He still had a few years left to complete the degree he wanted and his plan was to eventually take over the family business. For now, he was happy to have his parents try out different things he had learned. He had changed his mother's inventory system to a new more modern system and had tried to teach her how to use it. That hadn't worked out so well so after a few arguments, on both their parts, they had decided that I would be the one to learn the new system and change everything over from the old system. It wouldn't be so hard except that Mike insisted on looking over my shoulder every second. I was tired of having to explain everything I did. He kept asking me questions while I was busy. Some of the questions he asked didn't make any sense. They had nothing to do with my job at the store or anything business related for that matter. I knew he meant well but it was frustrating. His mother tried to help me out by keeping him busy running errands for her when she could tell I was at the end of my rope. Other times she would see him follow me and I would see her trying to hold back a laugh.

I would be seeing a lot more of him. He was taking this fall semester on-line in order to save some money. Great. That meant he'd be at his parents' store nearly every day for the next few months.

There was another knock at the door.

Oops. I had spaced out for a little while. I still wondered who it could be. The days were already much shorter and it was only the second week of October. The sun had already set and the porch light was on. I hadn't heard a car pull up into the driveway or park out front. My day had let me know that he would be working a late shift and wouldn't be back until morning.

I quietly walked to the kitchen window. That window looked out towards the front porch and I'd be able to see who was there before opening the door. Forks may be a peaceful town but having a policeman as a father and having lived in a large city growing up had made me cautious.

As I silently moved the curtain aside to peek outside, two pairs of amber eyes looked straight back at me.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Startled, I pulled back.

There was no way they could have heard me when I moved the curtain. I was barefoot so my footsteps couldn't have been heard. The small bay window above the kitchen sink I had used to look outside was far enough away from the front door and to the side of the porch so that someone outside had to turn away from the front door to look at the window.

But yet they were looking straight back at me as if though they had been expecting me to move the curtain. They were standing outside, motionless, waiting for me.

It was too late to pretend no one was home. They had already seen me. I didn't know who they were. It was a boy and a girl about my age I would guess. Forks was so small everyone knew everyone but I had never seen them. They were so similar and different at the same time. He was so tall and she was so short. His hair looked reddish brown under the porch light and hers was pitch black. And while his gaze was guarded her gaze was excited and friendly. Yet they both had the exact same color of eyes and their skin was pale. Both their skin and eyes seemed to almost glow in the dim light. They were both beautiful. Almost ethereal.

No turning back now. I had to go open the door. I let go of the curtain and walked to the front door. I looked back down at what I was wearing. I had changed into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt after work. Even though fall was fast approaching it was still warm enough inside the house to not need anything heavier. I smoothed down my hair. I had let it down after I had come home today. I usually kept it up for work. I couldn't change anything now.

I reached the front door and opened it slowly. I poked my head out first to look at the people on the porch. They were both dressed casually in jeans and t-shirts but they also wore lightweight jackets. It had gotten colder outside since I had gotten home. When the cold air hit me I wished I had grabbed my sweater. I'd left it on the coat rack beside the doorway but I had also wanted to get to the front door as soon as possible. There was no car outside. How had they gotten here? Before I had time to think anything else or ask them anything the girl spoke.

"Hi! Do you want to buy apples?"

She certainly sounded excited. She looked excited too. She was on her tiptoes almost bouncing up and down. He was a different story. He looked uninterested and was looking at her as she spoke. My guess is she had dragged him out here and he wasn't happy.

"Umm…apples?" That had been the last thing I expected. Although I had no idea what to expect. They were selling apples door-to-door after dark?

"Yeah. We're selling candy apples as a fundraiser for the hospital. Our dad", she pointed between the boy and herself, "wants to put together a Halloween Carnival for the kids at the hospital. He just started working there."

"Okay. I'll take one." I really had no idea what to do. I was too shy to ask them any questions or start a conversation. Most of the friends I had made while I had gone to high school had moved away. I didn't talk to very many people outside of work. They were so put together and I was dressed so sloppily that I was embarrassed.

"That will be two dollars please." She didn't let on whether she noticed or not that I was embarrassed. She was still friendly.

"Just let me go get my wallet."

I turned around and ran upstairs to find my wallet. I had my purse up in my bedroom somewhere. Once I found it I took two dollars out and went back downstairs. I had left the door open while I went up to my room and I could hear them talking to each other as I came down the stairs. They sounded like they were arguing about something but I couldn't make out what they were saying. When I could see them again they were whispering furiously back and forth to each other and they did look angry. As soon as they heard me they stopped talking. She turned back to me and smiled and he just went back to standing completely still and watching me. For the first time I noticed that he was carrying a crate full of apples.

I held out the two bills. "Two dollars right?"

"Right. I'm Alice, by the way."

"Hi. I'm Isabella." I paid her the money.

"Thanks. Edward, give her the apple."

Apparently his name was Edward. I turned away from Alice towards Edward. He had both his hands stretched out in front of him holding a perfect red candied apple towards me. It was wrapped in a clear plastic bag and was tied with a bright red satin ribbon. The apple was beautiful to look at but not as beautiful as he was. He was so handsome it was intimidating. His hair looked like it had been combed by running his fingers through it. He had a strong jaw line, full lips without being feminine and thick brows. His eyes. I couldn't look away from his eyes. They were mesmerizing. He gave me a gentle smile and I think I blushed as red as the apple.

"Thank you." I took the apple from him gently.

"You're welcome." Another smile, but this time accompanied by a wink.

Another blush.

"Thanks Isabella! We'll see you around." Alice was waving goodbye and already walking away from the door. She was pulling Edward along with her.

I didn't even have time to say goodbye before they were off of the porch and walking away. I closed the door behind them and stood with my back resting against the door. I was still smiling as I looked down at the apple in my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

I walked back to the kitchen to put the apple on the counter. I kept replaying the last few seconds over in my mind.

Edward. I don't think I had ever met an Edward in real life. All of the Edwards I knew of were in books or movies. Although none of those Edwards had ever caused a reaction like this from me. He was so –there wasn't even a right word to describe him. I think my heart literally skipped a beat when he handed me that apple. The look in his eyes as he held out the apple with both his hands…

Wait.

Both of his hands?

Where did he put the crate of apples he had been holding before?

I was sure he had been holding the crate in his arms when I gave Alice the money. And then, what? There was no way he could have put it down so quickly and taken an apple out of the crate to hand it to me in the time it took for me to turn my head from Alice to him. When did he have time to put it down? Neither he nor Alice had the crate with them when they walked away. They forgot it on the porch!

I ran back to the door and yanked it open expecting to find the apple crate on the porch. I was going to call Alice and Edward back to remind them about their apples. They couldn't have gotten far on foot.

"Alice? Edward?" I yelled as I opened the door.

There was no one. No apples on the porch and no Alice or Edward to be found anywhere. How strange. There was no sign of them anywhere in the neighborhood.

I slowly closed the door again. This time I stared at the apple cautiously. As I set it down on the kitchen counter I decided that I would not eat that apple until I talked to my father. He would know about the new doctor at the hospital and the Halloween Carnival.

With that thought in mind I went back upstairs to get ready for bed. My father would be back home by sunrise so if I woke up early enough I could see him before he headed to bed himself. Once I had brushed my teeth and finished my nightly routine I went to my bedroom and got into bed. I left the bedroom door slightly open so I could hear my father when he came home.

I had trouble falling asleep. When I closed my eyes I could see his face looking back towards mine. I would shift my position on the bed and just when I was about to fall asleep I'd imagine something cold reaching towards me. It was almost like something was in the room with me. Since I couldn't sleep I kept thinking about Alice and Edward. They were both exceptionally beautiful. Especially him.

But there had definitely been something very different about them. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

_Did they really move so fast that I couldn't find them when I walked back to the front door?_

No. That was impossible. It was just my imagination running wild. Maybe there was someone waiting for them in a car. And the apple crate? Maybe I had been too busy staring at Edward to see when one of them had picked it up again. Yes, that had to be it. There was a reasonable explanation for everything. With that settled I was finally able to sleep. But why did I still feel something strange? It was the same creepy feeling you get in the back of your spine when you feel you are being watched.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi, if there's anyone reading please leave a review and tell me what you think so far. Thanks in advance.


	5. Chapter 5

V

I wake up in the morning to the sound of my father's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Something lingered in the back of my mind. I'm supposed to do something; there's a reason my bedroom door is open. What was it?

Oh, the apple!

I shake the last bit of sleep off and decide to go find my father and ask him if he knows anything about the new doctor and the Halloween Carnival. I think it's odd that I have to pull back the covers to get out of bed. I'd tossed and turned so much last night that the covers had ended up at the bottom of the bed before I fell asleep. This morning they are tucked neatly under my chin but I don't have much time to dwell on it if I want to talk to my father this morning.

"Morning Dad," I greet him as he comes into view.

"Morning Bells, you're up early." He looks me over. "Something wrong?"

"No," I shake my head. Now I feel stupid. I'm making him worry over a silly apple. Why was I so curious over that apple? There was really no urgent reason to wait for my father to come home and ask him about it right away. "I was just curious about something. Last night I bought a candy apple from Alice. I thought it was king of late for someone to be going door-to-door. She said it was to help raise money for a carnival her father wants to have at the hospital and I guess I was just wondering if it was all true," it came out sounding like a question.

"Oh, yeah. Dr. Cullen just started working at the hospital. The whole family moved here from Alaska. He's got a few kids your age." He looked me over again and I knew what was coming. "But Bella, I don't like you opening the door late at night especially if it's someone you don't know. This is a safe town but you still have to be careful."

Yes, that's exactly what I knew he wanted to say. He was always worrying about me. I was glad I hadn't told him anything about Edward. I was sure my blush would give away what I thought about him and I didn't want to hear my father's comments on that situation.

"I know Dad, that's why I thought I should ask you about it." He didn't look convinced. He was a trained police officer and my father so he knew I was leaving something out. I changed the subject. "What time do you have to be back at the station? You don't have to go back too soon do you? You need to rest." Alright, so worrying was a family trait I'd inherited from him.

"I'll be alright. I don't have to be at the station until this afternoon and only for a few hours. I won't see you before you leave for work but I'll be home before you go to bed."

"Okay Dad. I'll let you get some sleep." I feel guilty for keeping him up when he should be sleeping. I'll find a way to make it up to him. He walks by me giving me a kiss on the crown of my head before going to bed.

It's too early for me to get ready for work but I don't want to go back to bed. I'll have to kill some time downstairs. Once I'm downstairs I decide to make myself breakfast. I make enough food so that my dad can have some when he wakes up and because I still have extra time I make my dad a lunch so he can take it with him to work. I put his lunch in a container and leave a note on the fridge to let him know. Then I go back upstairs to get ready for work. As I am leaving for work I see the apple still sitting on the kitchen counter. I still feel a little guilty for keeping my dad up this morning. He's always had a bit of a sweet tooth and he deserves something a little special in his lunch. Before I leave I place the candy apple with my father's lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

I spend the most of the morning at work avoiding Mike. I quickly realize that if I work in the back office all day I'm trapped in there with him so I volunteer to help Mrs. Newton set up a new display out front.

A little before lunch I hear the bell over the front door ring alerting us to a new customer. I turn to see a very tall and muscular man walking into the store. I've never seen him before so he is probably a tourist but there is something familiar about him. He sees Mrs. Newton and me and walks over to us smiling. He has the biggest set of dimples I've ever seen when he smiles.

"Hello! Can we help you find anything?" Mrs. Newton asks him immediately.

"Hi, yes. I wanted to get new hiking boots," he tells her.

"Of course," she tells him and then turns to me. "Bella, please show him what we have in stock." I nod and signal him to follow me. I remember how awkward I felt last night when I talked to Alice and Edward and decide to make an effort to be more friendly and outgoing.

"Do you do a lot of hiking?" Well, at least I was trying.

"Yeah. My whole family likes to spend time outdoors," he said it with a mischievous look on his face as if though there was something more behind his statement. "We just moved here from Alaska so I'm looking forward to exploring the wildlife in Forks," he chuckled.

Now I knew what was familiar about him. He was as pale as Alice and Edward. Well, if they were from Alaska that could explain their pale complexions. He also had the same unusual eyes. He must be Alice's and Edward's brother.

"I think I met your sister and brother last night, Alice and Edward?" See, I could do friendly.

He looked surprised. "You met Alice and Edward last night?"

"Yes. They were selling candy apples for Dr. Cullen's Halloween Carnival and came to my house. I bought an apple," I finished lamely.

"Yeah, yeah, they are my siblings" now he looked surprised and confused. "Listen, I just remembered I promised my wife I'd met her in town. I'll come back for the boots later. Maybe she wants to get new ones too." He quickly backs away and leaves the store. Well, that's another thing he had in common with his siblings. He could make a quick exit.

There was definitely something odd about that family.

Later that evening I'm surprised when my father comes home early. "Hey Dad, I wasn't expecting you until later," I say happily.

"I was able to get our early. Ben said he'd cover for me but I had to give him the candy apple you gave me as payment. He kept eyeing it all day," he laughed.

"Really?" I laughed. "That's all it took? That must have been some apple."

"Yeah. Well, he has an early shift tomorrow but I had to promise to let him off early so he can surprise Angela when she gets home from work tomorrow."

I had met Ben and Angela when I went to high school with them. They got married a few years after high school when Ben got a job as a police officer in Forks. Angela worked as a preschool teacher in town. It was her birthday tomorrow. Ben must be planning to take her out as a surprise. It would also explain why he wanted the apple. Maybe he planned on giving it to Angela. I'll have to remember to call her and wish her a happy birthday.

I spend the rest of the evening with my father. We have dinner together and talk about what we spent our days doing. I don't ask him anything else about the Cullen's even though I am curious. Since he has a later shift tomorrow he's able to spend some time watching T.V. before he heads up to bed. That night I get the same sensation that someone is watching me as I am in my room getting ready for bed. I make sure the curtains are closed and even go back downstairs to check that all the doors are locked. I go to bed and settle in under the covers. I pull the covers all the way up to my chin hoping that it will help me go to sleep faster. It seems to work. Just as I am about to go into a deep sleep I swear I can hear someone humming a soft tune.

_It's a lullaby. _

That's my last coherent thought as I drift to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

"Bella." I hear my name spoken softly. No. I'm so comfortable.

"Bella, wake up please." I hear my father say again.

I slowly open my eyes to see him. He's standing by my bed in his full uniform. I notice that it is cold in my room. My covers are still pulled up all the way to my chin. My face is cold but I'm warm under my covers.

"What's going on?" I ask him as I sit up in bed. He doesn't have to go into the station until later today. It's still so early.

"I have to cover for Ben. He left last night but he hasn't come in for his shift today. He hasn't been answering his phone either."

I'm worried. This isn't like Ben, or Angela. One of them would have called in if he was sick and couldn't go into work.

"Is he alright?"

"I'm sure everything is fine. But we'll check in on him and Angela once I get to the station just to be sure. I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving early. Try and go back to sleep; you still have some time before you have to go to work."

"Alright Dad, have a good day. And please let me know if you hear anything from Ben or Angela."

"I will," he says before he slips out the door. I stay in bed long enough to hear him walk downstairs and close the front door.

Now that I'm more awake I notice how cold it really is in my room. I hear my father's car start and I look towards my window. No wonder its cold, my window is slightly open. My bed is still warm but I notice there is another blanket over my comforter that wasn't there when I went to sleep last night. My dad must have put that extra blanket on me before he woke me up.

I'm too worried about Ben and Angela to go back to sleep. I get up and make myself breakfast. I also make a lunch to take to work with me and I pack a lunch for my father. I'll take it to him during a break at work

It's nearly 11am by the time I'm able to get away from work and head to the station to take my dad his lunch. I hope he's heard from Ben. I wanted to call Angela to wish her a Happy Birthday but I thought I'd better wait until I know what's going on with Ben. I hope nothing serious has happened.

As soon as I walk into the station I see Angela and Ben talking to my father. Ben has a guilty look on his face as he speaks to my father.

"I'm so sorry Chief. I don't know what happened. I went home last night and found Angela's note letting me know that she was sleeping over at her mother's house. She didn't want to stay by herself sense she knew I'd be home late. I wrapped her birthday gift and set it on the coffee table so she'd see it as soon as she got home today. It was really late when I finished. The last thing I remember is being a little hungry and eating that candy apple you gave me. After that, I don't remember _anything_. I must have slept through my alarm and your phone calls."

"Ben, you must have been exhausted." Angela tries to console him as she rubs his shoulder. He does look tired. He is in his work uniform but it looks like he slept in it because it is wrinkled and his shirt is open and untucked.

I walk up to them. "Hey guys. Is everything okay?"

"Hi Bells. Everything is fine," my dad tells me. "Come on Ben, let's go back to my office and rearrange your schedule. You'll be able to spend the rest of the day with Angela but you'll have to make up the time you missed later this week," he tells him as he leads Ben back to his office.

"I'm really sorry Chief," Ben apologizes again as he's led away. Angela shakes her head as she watches them walk away. Then she turns back to me.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Angela. Happy Birthday," I tell her as I give her a hug.

"Thanks!"

"Is everything really okay?" I ask her.

"Yes," she smiles. "Poor Ben must have been really exhausted yesterday. He passed out on the sofa last night. He had my birthday gift on the coffee table but fell asleep in the middle of writing my birthday card. I found him asleep on the couch with my card in one hand and a candy apple in the other."


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Angela tells me the rest of what happened last night. She'd been visiting with her mother the night before when Ben called to tell her he'd be coming home later than he'd originally thought. So she decided to stay overnight at her mother's house. Plus Angela's mother was taking her out for a birthday breakfast the in the morning so it made sense for her to stay over. She didn't know Ben had not shown up for his shift this morning until my father called her to make sure they were alright. Angela and her mother panicked and went straight to Angela and Ben's house to look for him. She was so relieved to find him safe and sound that she threw herself onto the sofa to hug and kiss Ben.

"I don't know what scared Ben more: waking up to me crying while hugging and kissing him or realizing he'd missed his shift," Angela chuckled.

We both chatted for a little while and waited for my dad and Ben to sort out their work schedules. We hear the front door open as Alice and Edward walk into the station. Alice has a basket full of apples again. Edward appears to be nervous. His eyes keep darting everywhere as if though several things are fighting for his attention all at the same time. He keeps searching until his eyes meet mine and then his whole being seems to relax. His shoulders loosen as he takes in a deep breath and exhales. He smiles at me.

_He's smiling at me!_

I introduce Angela to Alice and Edward. They say they are at the police station selling their apples for the Halloween Carnival and are able to sell several apples to different police officers. I can't take my eyes off of him. I know I should pay attention to what Alice and Angela are talking about but I can't concentrate. He seems to be having the same problem. I don't think he's blinked once since we started to stare at each other.

"That will be so much fun! Won't it Bella? You will join us, right?" I hear Alice ask.

"What?" I'm finally able to blink and focus on something besides Edward. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

Angela and Alice are smiling knowingly at Edward and me. "Angela was telling me it was her birthday so I suggested we go out to celebrate. Then she invited all of us back to her house for cake and ice cream since Ben bought some last night before going home," she points to Ben. When did he get back? It must have been while I was staring at Edward. "She says everything is set up at their house and for all of us to come over. I'm going to call Emmett and Rosalie to let them know. I can't wait to tell Jasper; he's my husband" she directed towards me. Doesn't she need to breathe? "You are coming, aren't you Bella?" Alice finally finishes.

I'm still trying to sort out all that information in my head when Edward focuses his gaze back on me. "Please say you'll go Bella," Edward tells me. I'm blushing. I know it; I can feel the heat on my face. "Alice is going to make me go too and I'd really like to get to know you better." His voice is so soothing. Almost like a lullaby.

"Sure," is all I am able to get out. I clear my throat, "yes, I'll go."

"Great!" says Angela. "I can't wait to meet the rest of your family," she tells Alice before we all agree on a time to meet at Angela and Ben's house. Right before Angela and Ben leave Angela turns around and asks, "Hey, do you have any apples left? The one Ben was eating looked really tasty."

"Oh, no! No more candy apples. I think the one I ate last night gave me nightmares," Ben tells Angela as he tries to get her out the door.

"Sorry Angela, we're all sold out," Alice manages to answer her before Ben pulls her out the door. Oh. I'm a little disappointed. I had been hoping to get an apple for myself today. Edward must notice my disappointment because he calls my name.

"Bella," he says softly. I turn my head up to look at him. His eyes are so inviting. "I saved an apple especially for you," he tells me with a hopeful smile. I look at his hands and he is holding out an apple to me just like the last time.

"Thank you," I respond taking the fruit.

He is so sweet. He refused to let me pay for the apple saying he had wanted me to have it. He even walks me back to Newton's after I've given my father his lunch. We get to know each other a little better on our way back to my work. I'm still shy around him but I'm comfortable with him too. It's almost as if though I've known him for longer than a few days.

When we are standing outside the front door to Newton's my awkwardness returns. How do I say goodbye? Do we shake hands, hug, _kiss_, or just wave goodbye? I'm not sure.

"Thanks for walking me back," I tell him. It's cloudy today. Well, it's cloudy almost everyday but there is a slight breeze today. The breeze has managed to move a piece of my hair in front of my face but I don't move it. It will give me some cover if my face decides to blush yet again.

"My pleasure Bella," Edward says. "I look forward to seeing you again tonight," he smiles a little secret smile. Only one side of his lips actually curves when he smiles like this. "Would it be alright if I picked you up when you're done with work so we can go to Angela's together?"

All I can do is nod yes. I'm in a daze. He wants to pick me up. Then Edward begins to slowly lean into me. _He's going to kiss me!_ I think. He reaches out with his hand and pins back the loose strand of hair behind my ear. I close my eyes and wait for his kiss but it never comes. Edward whispers to me that he'll see me later. His fingertips slowly trail down the side of my face. I open my eyes in time to see him walk back towards Alice. I'm left holding the apple outside of Newton's. He barely touched me but I'm tingling all over. Maybe I've found what I've been searching for.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter is a little bit longer than some of the others because I won't be able to update again until Monday. Let me know what you think, please leave a review. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

IX

The rest of the afternoon passes quickly. I'm excited for Edward to show up so we can leave to Angela's party together. I'd been avoiding Mike again. He saw Edward walk me back and had a million questions for me about him and how I'd met him. He was worse than my father. Mrs. Newton took pity on me and sent Mike to the back office to complete some paperwork while we finished some work up front. I thanked her and she only laughed. When we finish unpacking the new shipment we go outside to throw out the empty boxes. We come back inside and I notice Mrs. Newton is stretching out her arms and her back.

"Whew!" she exclaims. "What a workout. I'm not used to moving so much stuff anymore. I should have asked Mike for help or waited for John to come back." John, or Mr. Newton as I call him, had to run a few errands around town. He'd left early and wouldn't be back until it was time for us to close.

I check the time and see that Mr. Newton will be here in a little less than an hour. I want to make sure that Mrs. Newton rests for a bit. Mike and I can close up while she takes a break. I take the apple I've set on the front counter and hand it to Mrs. Newton telling her to have a snack while she takes a break and that Mike and I can close the store. She refuses at first but I insist and tell her we will call her if we need help. She takes the apple to the back room and sends Mike up front. We work quickly and before I know it Edward shows up to take me to Angela's. I'm sure my whole face lights up when I see him.

Mr. Newton comes in a few seconds after Edward and asks about his wife. When I tell him that Mike and I sent her to the back room to have a snack and take a break I notice that Edward looks concerned. Mr. Newton walks to the back office to find Mrs. Newton. Edward asks me if I am ready to go and I tell him that all I need to do is get my purse from the back office. When I reach the back office I spot Mrs. Newton asleep on the computer chair. She must have really been tired. Mike and I weren't exactly quiet while we closed up shop. The half-eaten apple is on the computer desk and Mr. Newton is shutting down the computer.

"Susan," Mr. Newton calls his wife quietly while shaking her shoulder slightly. "Wake up," he leans down towards her and gives her a tender kiss on her cheek, "it's time to go," he smiles.

_I'd like to have that_ I think to myself. I want someone to share my life with. I've seen how Mr. and Mrs. Newton take care of one another and how even when they argue there is a respect between them. I think that is what I have been waiting for. Maybe that's why I had never found my place in the world.

Mrs. Newton doesn't wake up. She doesn't even stir. Mr. Newton chuckles and gives her a quick peck on the lips. "Wake up darling, it's time to go home," he repeats.

Mrs. Newton's eyes slowly flutter open, "Oh! John, what are you doing here? Is it already time to leave?"

I quietly say goodnight to both of them before going back to Edward. Edward seems to calm when he sees the Newton's and me step out of the back office to holds his hand out to me and we walk out to his car holding hands.

* * *

><p>AN: My weekend plans fell through so I'm updating sooner than I expected. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

X

The past couple of weeks have flown by. I hardly recognize my life compared to what it was before I met Edward and his family. After Angela's birthday party Edward kept asking me out on dates. Most of my free time is spent with him. I feel so special when we are together. I don't know what it was about me that caught Edward's eye but we just can't seem to spend enough time with each other. I've met all the Cullen's and he has spent time with my father too. At first I worried over Charlie's reaction towards Edward, but he seemed happy that I had found someone special.

My dad confessed he had worried at first. Always the worrier, my dad. He cautioned me to be careful, to take things slowly. But when he saw how well Edward treated me, how respectful he was towards me, he approved of Edward and our relationship. Dad told me he was confident Edward could take care of me when he couldn't. He felt I'd be safe with Edward.

"Dad, what do you mean Edward'll take care of me when you can't?" I asked him one night before dinner.

"Just that Bella. I see the way you two look at each other. You love each other. I know your courtship," my eyebrows rise in surprise, "or, whatever you want to call it was fast and you haven't known each other for very long but I wouldn't be surprised if Edward asked you to marry him soon." As wild as it seems I want that to be true. I want to be with Edward forever. "He's a good man. He'll take good care of you when you're together." It looked like he was going to say more but Edward showed up to join us for dinner and the subject was dropped.

Not everyone was as easily convinced as my dad. My new relationship with Edward seemed to be what the town gossips were focused on. I couldn't really be sure exactly what kind of rumors were circulating around town but I'm sure none of the strange rumors about the Cullen family were true. The gossip seemed to have spread out as far as La Push. Sure, at times the Cullen family seemed too good to be true but why couldn't everyone accept that they were just good people. Did there have to be something unusual about them to make them kind and generous?

Personally, I think the town's gone stir crazy. So little happens here in Forks that people have begun to come up with wild stories to keep themselves entertained. I heard a few customers at Newton's talk about giant animals roaming in the woods. Next thing you know Forks will have its very own Bigfoot.

This sleepy little town has turned into just that. A sleepy little town. My dad's told me about a few cases these past weeks that have come into the station. People come in to report a missing person only to have the missing person found later asleep somewhere. Dad says people are jumping to conclusions too quickly. The town has heard about the wild animals around our area and assumes anyone who hasn't been seen in a while has been attacked by wild animals.

Emmett thinks the rumors are hilarious. Well, he thinks most things are hilarious to be honest but I've noticed that the rest of the Cullen's are uneasy when anyone mentions the giant wild animals of Forks. It's probably just because they all like to spend time outdoors camping and hiking. Emmett and Rosalie, his wife, did come back in to Newton's for their new hiking boots and have used them regularly since moving into town. In fact, Emmett has become a regular customer at Newton's. I have no idea why but he always seems to be surprised to find me working when he comes in to shop. I keep reminding him that I work there but he just laughs, shakes his head, and continues shopping.

* * *

><p>AN: Does anyone have any guesses about what's going on with the apples?


	11. Chapter 11

XI

I'm at the Cullen's house again helping Alice with more preparations for the Halloween Carnival. She's in charge of organizing the carnival and we've all been helping her when we can. Even Angela has helped occasionally. Right now Edward and his brothers are running errands for Alice. They are gathering more supplies for the booths that can't be found here in town.

"Everyone in town can't stop talking about the carnival Alice. The kids are so happy to have something fun to do in town. Even my dad is optimistic that this carnival will keep the kids out of trouble and distract them from their pranks." I tell her.

"Pranks?" Alice asks me looking up from the goodie-bags she is putting together.

"Sure. Dad is convinced that the giant animal sightings are pranks the kids are playing on tourists and even locals." She has to have heard about the stories going around town.

She nods her head. "Yeah, pranks. They have to be pranks" she answers going back to work. I notice she looks worried. She must be tired from all the hard work she's put into this carnival and now she has to worry about kids ruining her work with a prank.

I think I hear Rosalie mutter something about overgrown dogs from the kitchen but I can't be sure. She's working on more candy apples. They have become really popular. I don't know how they can all keep up with the work the carnival requires.

I look up at the clock and realize that I will have to leave soon. I had been hoping I could see Edward before I left. I'm going to have to ask Alice for a ride home. She'd picked me up and given me a ride to her house earlier this afternoon.

Just as I am about to ask her for a ride home I hear her giggle. "Don't worry, you'll see Edward before you have to leave."

"What? Oh!" I blush. "Am I that obvious?" I ask her embarrassedly.

"Yes. But don't be embarrassed. He's just as bad" she laughs again.

Rosalie laughs from the kitchen too. "He's worse!" she shouts. "He's always sulking when you're not around. Always asking everyone if we've seen you and is completely restless until he can see you again" she says as she walks out of the kitchen and joins us in the living room.

Just then the boys come in through the front door holding several shopping bags each. Alice immediately jumps up from the floor and starts giving orders as to where all the purchased items should be stored until the carnival. We work together to sort through the shopping bags and put away everything in its proper place so it can be transferred to the hospital for the carnival.

When it's time for me to leave Edward says he'll drive me home. He goes upstairs to get his keys while I say goodbye to Esme, his mother. She walks me to the front door and gives me a warm hug as we say goodbye.

"I'm so glad we came here Bella and that Edward's found you. I've never seen him so happy" she tells me quietly.

"I'm happy too Esme" I say shyly.

"Yes, love suits you both" she smiles.

Edward comes down the stairs quickly. He looks a little nervous. "Mom?" he gives her a pointed look and then turns to me. "Are you ready to go Bella?"

I say yes and call out goodnight to everyone again as we leave. Everyone says goodnight but Emmett yells out "Goodnight Sleeping Beauty!" as we leave. I'm too stunned about what Esme said to even think about what Emmett means.

_Love?_ I thought. That's the second person to tell me that Edward and I are in love. Could we really have fallen in love so quickly? We had not said those words to each other but all our interactions seemed to prove we were indeed in love. I cherished my time with him.

And he is so kind and gentle with me. He takes care of me and makes sure I am always comfortable. He's very affectionate. Always finds a way to touch me: holds my hand, guides me with a hand on my lower back, caresses my face, puts his arm around my shoulders. He must feel something for me.

Even now as Edward is walking me back to my house I'm thinking about all the ways Edward shows me how much he cares for me. He walks me up to the front door. I look towards the kitchen window wondering if my father is spying on us. It's the same window from where I first saw him. Could it really have been only a few weeks ago? It seems like so long. Everything is different now. I can't remember a time when Edward wasn't part of my life.

"Bella?" he's holding the side of my face with his hand. I lean into his touch. "May I see you again tomorrow? I'd like to take you to a special spot behind my parents' house. We could have a picnic."

"I'd like that."

He kisses my temple. It's such a small gesture, but it means so much to me. My eyes flutter shut as I inhale. We both breathe each other in.

* * *

><p>AN: Happy Halloween everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

XII

It's a cool, crisp autumn morning. It's going to be a perfect day for the hike and picnic Edward has planned for us. Last night Edward said that we'd be taking a short hike through the forest behind his parent's house to reach the picnic site he wanted to show me.

Of course my father had worried about the "giant" wolves seen around the woods when I'd told him about my plans for today. He didn't really believe the rumors but he was being overly cautious. Alice had assured him that it was perfectly safe. She'd come over early this morning to help me get ready.

There had been a change in plans since last night. Now I was staying over at the Cullen's house for a long weekend because Alice needed my help with the last minute Halloween Carnival preparations. I had a weekend off since Mike was still in town and I'd been volunteered to help. Alice was very convincing. She was even packing my bag for the weekend stating that she knew exactly what I would need.

"Alice?" I ask hesitantly. "Can I ask you something?"

Alice stops what she's doing and looks at me. "Of course Bella, you can ask me anything."

"Well, it's about something that Esme said last night. And my dad mentioned it too earlier this week…" I trail off. I take a deep breath to gather courage while Alice waits patiently for me to finish. She's become one of my best friends. I can tell her anything I think to myself. "They both mentioned that Edward and I are in love. Do you think it's possible to fall in love so fast?"

"I know it is. Jasper and I fell in love at first sight", she sighs dreamily, "and you and Edward, well, you'll be together forever."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me. I know these things" she says very seriously while tapping her temple with her index finger. "I've seen it." I laugh at how silly she's being.

"No, seriously Alice," I chuckle, "He hasn't even kissed me on the lips yet. Wouldn't he have done that already if he loved me?"

"Bella you have to understand that Edward is very cautious especially when it comes to you. He does love you. He's just very old fashioned," she smiles a little, "he wants to court you properly and treat you very respectfully. But he does try to show you how much he loves you when you're with him in other ways besides kissing."

I think back to all the dates I've had with Edward these past weeks and decide that Alice is right. He's shown me how much he loves me with his actions even if neither of us has said the words aloud. "Thanks Alice. I needed some reassurance."

Edward show up soon after our talk and I say goodbye to my dad. I won't see him again until the day of the carnival. It's only four days away and I'll be helping Alice with the final preparations.

As we drive away from my house Alice tells me about her plans for this weekend and about the Halloween Costumes she'd designed for everyone in the family, including me. I hadn't known about the costumes but Alice assures me she has everything under control and that my costume is a surprise.

Once we get to the Cullen's house Alice takes my bag inside and Edward takes out our picnic basket. It seems all the Cullens are home and they come outside to see us off before Edward and I leave for our hike.

Alice POV

We all stand on the porch waving goodbye to Bella and Edward. When they cross the lawn and reach the woods we all stand quietly.

"Will it work this time?" Emmett is the first to speak.

"Yes, I've seen it. It's the clearest vision I've had so far," I answer.

"It helps that there's no one for her to give her apple away to this time" Rosalie chuckles.

We all hear the front door open as out guest comes to join us on the porch but none of us turn to look, "And I've made the charmed apple stronger this time."

"Why stronger?"

"Ben mentioned having nightmares when he ate the first one by mistake. We can't risk her feeling anything."


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

"It's beautiful Edward!" I exclaim as I take in my surroundings.

The picnic spot he's brought me to is a meadow that is about a 30 minute hike from his parents' home. We may have been able to reach it sooner but I kept slowing our progress. I kept slipping in the unfamiliar trail and Edward kept making sure I wouldn't get hurt. He was very patient and never made me feel bad about slowing him down. We'd stop often to take in the sights on the trail.

Edward told me to go ahead and look around the meadow while he set up our picnic. He'd brought a picnic blanket and was setting out all the food he had brought. This meadow was such a beautiful place; it looked like something out of a fairy tale.

"Come and eat Bella. I have everything ready," Edward calls out.

I notice that he's brought all my favorite foods. It looks as if though he went to the trouble of not only making food to bring but bringing food from some of my favorite restaurants.

"Edward, this is too much," I scold lightly, "there's no way we can eat this much food."

"That's alright Bella. You can just have a taste of everything you like. But be sure to save room for dessert. I've brought you a candy apple."

"Thank you Edward!"

I have yet to try one of the candy apples the Cullens have made for the carnival. Every time I get one somehow I seem to end up giving it away. The first I gave to Charlie for his lunch even though he ended up giving it to Ben. Then I gave another apple to Mrs. Newton when I was working at Newton's. There were at least three more apples that I gave away. I felt a little guilty afterwards because Edward always told me that he'd saved that particular apple for me. Then I'd think about the Halloween Carnival and how if a person liked the apple they'd buy more and that would help raise money for the hospital so I'd feel a little less guilty.

Edward must have realized I'd never eaten any of the apples and brought me another one of his special ones as he called them. We spend the rest of the late morning talking while we enjoy our picnic. I notice Edward doesn't eat much but he never really eats very much when we go out. He's told me that he enjoys my company much more than the food.

When I've finally tasted a little of everything Edward takes out the candy apple from the picnic basket. It's a perfect apple: red and glossy. My mouth waters just thinking about tasting the apple at long last. Edward slices the apple for me and sets the pieces on a small plate he's brought with him.

The apple tastes heavenly. "It's delicious," I tell him after eating a slice. Edward is watching me intently as I eat the apple. I offer him a taste but he refuses so I continue to eat the apple.

_I must be more tired than I thought from our hike _I think to myself as I begin to yawn.

"Go ahead and rest Bella. I'll keep you safe," Edward says when he notices my droopy eyes and yawning. I want to protest and tell him I'm fine but I can't keep my eyes open. Edward gently guides me to lie down on the blanket that we've been sitting on during our picnic.

I'm so sleepy. He gently rakes his fingers through my hair as he hums a familiar melody. Why is it so familiar I wonder?

Right before everything goes black I realize the tune Edward is humming is the same lullaby I've heard in my room every night as I fall asleep since the first night I met Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>AN: Congrats to Draco2 for guessing that the apples held a sleeping potion!


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

I don't understand what's going on.

My body feels heavy. It reminds me of when I've gone to the dentist and have been given Novocain. I can feel general sensations but no real feeling. I think that I'm still in the meadow with Edward. It feels as if though he's got me cradled in his arms. Every time Edward has hugged me or touched my hands or face he's always felt slightly cold. And my back feels cool like it's resting against him.

I can still hear Edward humming to me softly. "I'll keep you safe Bella. I promise" Edward keeps repeating to me. His voice sounds as if though it's coming from far away. I feel his chilly hands brush against my face soothingly.

Dreaming. I must be dreaming.

I begin to drift off again but I hear Edward's humming stop. "What are you doing here dog?" I hear Edward ask angrily.

"Calm down. I'm just making sure Bells is really okay" I hear a deep male voice respond. This voice sounds familiar but I'm too tired to try and place it. Plus I'm comfortable and if this is just a dream I shouldn't worry about anything.

Suddenly I hear more voices join in.

"Of course she's alright. I know what I'm doing." Another familiar voice chimes in. But this voice is female and she sounds indignant.

"Everyone needs to relax." This voice I recognize immediately; it's Alice, "I've told all of you that the future is clear. Bella will be one of us in three days."

"Yes. She was always meant to be one of you. I knew she was special. That's why when she moved back to Forks I contacted the Quileutes and had them look for you." The first female voice says.

I have no idea what any of them are talking about. I'd much rather go back into my deep sleep.

"And you're sure she won't feel pain?" the deep voice asks worriedly. This voice sounds much closer than it did before.

"Don't touch her!"

"Stop!"

"Hey!"

I hear Edward, Alice, and the other female voice yell as something very warm touches my hand. I feel my arm being lifted and then dropped suddenly. I hear it hit the ground but it doesn't cause any pain.

"Sure, sure. I'll back off. I came to make sure you kept your end of the bargain. Someone from the tribe has to be here when you bite her. I'm supposed to make sure you only bite her and not drink from her and then I can leave and report back to the tribe. We'll also need to see her in three days"

"We all know our parts of the treaty." Edward growls out. I sense Edward moving me. He's shifting us so that he's got me sitting across his lap. He strokes my face and hair as he begins to hum the lullaby again. His voice is so close. It's right by my ear.

"Edward, it has to be done soon. We've wasted enough time" Alice says quietly.

"I love you, Bella. I promise I'll keep you safe. I won't leave your side." Edward reassures me softly.

I feel him caress my neck and move my hair away from my face. Then I feel Edward's cold lips against my neck. I feel pressure against my neck. When he pulls back I feel him lift my hand and feel him do whatever he did to my neck to each of my wrists. It feels a like a little pinch.

A deep warmth enters my body through my neck and wrists before I enter the darkness again.

* * *

><p>AN: We're almost to the end. Any guesses for what happens next?


	15. Chapter 15

XV

I'm resting on a very comfortable bed. I don't know if you'd call what I am doing sleeping. I'm in and out of awareness. I don't know how long I've been this way. During this whole time I've heard voices of people speaking around me but the voices sound muffled as if though I was hearing them from underwater. The only clear voice I hear is Edward's. He hasn't left my side since this –whatever this is- started.

In between awareness and unconsciousness I hear Edward's voice tell me his story and how he became a vampire. Yes, a vampire. All the Cullens are vampires. Three of them had other special abilities also. Edward can read minds; Alice can see visions of the future, and Jasper (Alice's husband) can manipulate emotions. And now I was becoming a vampire too. At first I suspected I was still dreaming but there is no way I'd be able to make up such a complicated dream or explanation for what has been happening in Forks and La Push.

The Cullens and the Quileutes have a long standing treaty between them. The Quileutes will let the Cullens live in Forks as long as they never hurt a human and stay out of La Push. The treaty had been formed long ago when the Cullens first came to Forks. It seems the giant wolves people had seen in the woods recently had been the next generation of Quileute shape-shifters.

"Pretty cool, huh Bella?" I hear Jake ask when Edward tells me the part about Jake being the new Tribal Chief. I now know that it had been my childhood friend Jake's voice I'd heard in the meadow.

"Is it necessary for you to come to check on her so often? You knew this process would take three days. You stink up the whole house every time you come in."

"Rosalie; be nice. It will only be one more day. Remember they've helped us as much as we've helped them."

Apparently the tribe had been having troubles lately. There had been no shape-shifters in the tribe for three generations. The elders were afraid the whole tribe would lose their ability to shape shift if this latest generation didn't shift soon.

At the same time the Cullens had been searching for someone. Alice had a vision of finding Edward's soul mate; me. But the vision had been so hazy that she couldn't tell where I was. There was something different about me that didn't let her see me clearly. It wasn't until Alice and Edward came to my door with the apple that they learned Edward couldn't read my mind. That same ability may have interfered with her visions of my future.

The solution to both problems came from an entirely unexpected source. A witch. A very powerful witch who lived in Forks. She knew I was the one the Cullens were looking for and bringing the Cullens to Forks would cause the youngest generation of Quileutes to shift. Problems solved. So she went to La Push and talked to the tribal elders and had them contact the Cullens. A message was left for the Cullens in their house in Forks and Alice was able to see that they needed to return to Forks.

It's quiet now. I think it's only Edward and me in the room. I'm drifting in and out. I can still hear Edward talk to me and sometimes humming.

"One more day Bella and then we'll be together forever…"

"I promise"

"…couldn't tell you. It was the only way."

"Do you know how many charmed apples we had to go through because you kept giving yours away?" he laughs. "Only you Bella could bring together vampires, shape shifters, and a witch and still outsmart them all."

"…keep you safe. I've watched over you since I first saw you. It was love at first sight."

He begins to hum the lullaby. "Do you like it? I wrote it for you…play it for you on the piano…it always seems to relax you…sneak into your room at night and hum it for you…you'd fall asleep so quickly when I sang to you…"

This "one more day" has been harder than the rest. My body felt a lot warmer when Edward first bit me but now I feel myself get colder. It's harder for me to concentrate on what Edward is saying; I can only pick up parts of his conversation.

Abruptly everything changes. One last flash of heat goes through my body before it goes back to room temperature at the same time my hearing goes completely silent for a few seconds. Then I can hear _everything_: the birds chirping outside, the leaves falling from the trees and hitting the ground, and I know exactly how many people have climbed the stairs to stand outside the bedroom door.

"It's time."


	16. Chapter 16

XVI

"_It's time."_

I hear Alice speak through the door. I am able to recognize her voice immediately when she speaks. I am able to concentrate on so many things simultaneously now. I know my transformation into a vampire is complete.

I can hear everyone clearly through the door even though I'm still unable to open my eyes or move my body.

"Is she awake?" Rosalie asks.

"Pucker up sleeping beauty!" Emmett says before someone smacks him.

_Now I know why he called me that before. _

"Should we go in?" Esme questions.

"No. They have everything under control. Let's give them some privacy." Jasper says before they all go back downstairs.

Edward shifts in the bed next to me. I feel his fingers trace my face, my neck, and down the length of my arm. He takes my hand and lifts it to him to place a kiss on my knuckles. He holds our hands between us as he places a kiss to my temple just like every time he brings me home from a date. He breathes in the scent of my hair. Then I feel his lips move down my face as he places kisses on my eyelids, cheek, jaw, and he finally, _finally_ reaches my mouth.

"I love you Bella" he whispers before kissing my lips.

The spell is lifted from my body and I'm able to return the kiss. "I love you too" I'm able to answer as my eyes flutter open.

We gaze at each other for a long time. We're both memorizing each other all over again. I'm taking him in with my new vampire vision and he is studying the subtle changes my face has made. Our eyes meet again. Before I can register movement we are holding each other and kissing. This time it's different. There is no holding back.

"You know, for two people who never have to sleep, you sure are spending an awful long time in bed!" Emmett calls up to us.

"Emmett!" the rest of the Cullens admonish him.

Our moment is broken and we pull apart laughing. We'll have all of eternity to spend together, right now we need to be with our family and reassure them I am alright. Edward and I walk downstairs hand in hand. Alice is the first to pull me into a hug. The rest of the family soon follows.

"How do you feel Bella?" Carlisle asks me after we've all settled down and are seated in the living room. "Did you feel any pain at all during the transformation?"

"I feel wonderful Carlisle. And no, I didn't feel any pain at all. I was able to hear most of what was said around me while I was changing but not everything was completely clear. Sometimes I didn't hear anything at all."

"I am very glad to hear you felt no pain Bella" he smiles, "I'm sorry to have to leave so soon. I had wanted to spend a bit more time with you but I'm due at the hospital." Carlisle excuses himself as he stands. He gives Esme a kiss on the cheek and me one on the top of my head before he leaves. "Fascinating. I really must research this further" Carlisle is muttering to himself as he leaves.

Edward chuckles beside me when Carlisle closes the front door. "He's wondering if there is a way for him to use the ingredients of the charmed apple to develop a new anesthetic," he tells us.

"Edward, who is the witch that helped you? I really want to thank her for her help. I know the transformation would have been very painful if it wasn't for her apple." I was able to absorb a lot of information during my change but I don't recall anyone ever saying who the witch is. All I know is that she lives in Forks.

"I'm sorry Bella but we can't reveal who she is. That was part of the deal we made between her, the wolves, and us. If she wants you to know who she is she will have to reveal herself to you" Jasper explains.

"Besides we have a Halloween Carnival to attend!" ever-enthusiastic Alice reminds us. "You have just enough time for a quick hunt before we have to change into our costumes."

"You're going to love them!" Emmett tells me. I had forgotten about the carnival and the costumes Alice had been making for all of us.

"Is it a good idea to take her out among so many people so soon?" Edward asks worriedly.

"Don't worry. She's in perfect control Edward. And we'll all be around to help if something happens" Jasper assures him.

"Besides she has to out in public or people will wonder what happened to her. The _wolves_" Rosalie spits out the word distastefully, "will also be there to check on her. We can't go back on our word."

"Alright everyone, Carlisle will be expecting us at the carnival" Esme calls us to attention, "let's not keep him waiting."

After a quick lesson in hunting we all gather back at the Cullen's house to get ready for the Halloween Carnival. Alice shows me the costume she's made for me.

"Really Alice!" I ask incredulously.

* * *

><p>AN: Any guesses on who the witch is or what the costume is? Let me know please!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was very busy this week. We'll get to find out what Bella's costume is and who made the charmed apples.

* * *

><p>XVII<p>

Alice simply continues to hold up my costume as if she doesn't see a thing wrong with it.

"A vampire? You want me to go to the carnival dressed as a vampire?" I ask her dumbfounded.

"Yes! It's perfect," she tells me excitedly. "We get to celebrate you becoming a vampire and everyone else will think it's only a costume. We're all going as vampires." She points to everyone else's costumes hanging behind her.

"Come on Bella" Emmett wines, "don't spoil our fun. The Quileutes are even going as werewolves. Halloween is a chance for us to show ourselves as we really are and not stand out. No one will bat an eyelash at our costumes. It's like we're telling them what we really are without them knowing it! It's all in good fun."

After listening to Emmett's speech I put on my costume and we all head to the carnival. It is taking place in an empty lot next to the hospital. There will be plenty of space for the game and food booths. The hospital parking lot will be used for parking. It looks like the carnival is going to be a big success. Most of the town is here.

The Quileute shape shifters are already here and sure enough they are all dressed up as werewolves or wolves. I also spot Angela. She's dressed in a witch costume I notice with a smirk. Angela and I wave to each other and she gestures silently for us to meet. I nod my head yes to her but I shift my eyes over to where Jake is standing so she knows we'll be meeting with them first.

Jake and the rest of the tribe come over to greet us. Edward had explained to me earlier that they had decided on a public meeting so they would be on neutral territory. The meeting will be quick.

Jake comes up to me and gives me a big hug, "Bella! I'm so happy you're alright."

"Yes, I'm fine. Everything went as planned" I tell him. Then I push him away, "Wow Jake, you really stink" I say while scrunching my nose.

"You don't exactly smell like roses either" Jake laughs. Vampires and wolves are supposed to be enemies so I guess neither one of us smells good to the other. Jake sobers up quickly, "But seriously Bella, is this what you really want? To stay with the Cullens? You know you can stay here as long as you want. The treaty and the tribe will protect you if you decide to stay."

I know the Cullens will move away before people become suspicious of them being different. Jake is giving me a choice to stay here or in La Push if I don't want to go with them but it's unnecessary.

"This is what I really want. And I'll be leaving with them when the time comes." I hope.

He nods his head in understanding. Carlisle joins us and speaks to Jake for a little while before we say goodbye and walk away to enjoy the rest of the carnival.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" I ask Angela playfully. We've finally managed to find a quiet spot to talk privately. We are standing at the edge of the carnival lot. The Cullens are inside the hospital distributing small treats to the children in the hospital. They are out of hearing range.

"Do you remember now?"

"Yes, I remember everything now. It all came back as soon as the spell was broken."

We hear a loud laugh and we both turn our heads towards the sound. It's my father talking and laughing with Ben.

"That was a dirty trick you pulled, giving the apple to Ben. I really was worried when he didn't show up for his shift at work."

"I didn't _know_ at the time, if you recall!" Before the Cullens came back to Forks Angela and I had decided it would be better if she put a spell on me to block out my knowledge of vampires, shape-shifters, and witches. The memory-spell and the charmed-apple-spell would be broken at the same time with a kiss from Edward.

"I know, I'm just teasing!" she laughs. It's a good thing all the apples I gave away ended up with people who were in love and had someone to break the spell for them. It had been up to Angela and the Cullens to find a way to get me to eat the charmed apple because my memory had been blocked. The candy apples they sold for the carnival had been their cover story. Only the ones Angela had made for Edward to give me had a spell on them; the rest were regular apples.

"Do they know what we did?" she asks worriedly. "That it was both of us that went to the Quileutes to bring the Cullens here specifically to turn you into a vampire?"

"No. I know I'll have to tell them soon. I want them all to know the truth especially now that Edward's asked me to marry him."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm working on the next chapter. Please let me know what you think in a review. All the unanswered questions will be resolved in the next chapter so tell me if there's anything you'd like to know so that I can include it in the story. Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

XVIII

10 YEARS LATER -Halloween Night

"Tell us the story again Aunt Bella!" Ashley, Angela's daughter, requests.

Every Halloween she asks me to tell her the story of how her mother helped bring the Cullens back to Forks. The Cullens and I no longer live here in Forks. We moved away five years ago before too many suspicions were raised. We are able to visit with our friends that know our secret and go to the carnival as long as we keep our faces covered with a mask. So once a year, on Halloween, we all come back to Forks to visit Angela, Jake, and my father.

"Yes, explain it one more time" Emmett pleads.

"Emmett, we go over this with you every Halloween" I sigh as I fill treat bags for Forks annual Halloween Carnival tonight. We've all gathered at the Cullen's house to help Angela with last minute preparations for the carnival. The house is far enough away from town that no one will know we are in Forks.

"As long as we are on this subject," Jake interjects, "I have a few questions of my own." Jake and some of the other wolves are here also along with my father. My father learned about the shape shifters and vampires from the Quileutes. The tribe felt he had a right to know about them when he married Sue because her son and daughter are shape shifters.

"If you'll excuse me," my father interrupts quickly, "I think I'll help Sue in the kitchen." He still isn't completely comfortable talking about shape shifters and vampires openly but he has told me he is extremely grateful that the Quileutes have told him some of our secrets so that we are still able to see him regularly.

"What do you want to know Emmett?"

"If you and Angela knew we were looking for you, why didn't you find us yourself? Why go through the Quileutes to bring us here?"

"Ooh, ooh!" Alice is raising her hand and jumping in place, "I know the answer to that one. Bella and Angela had no way to find us but they knew the wolves would find a way to bring us back to Forks because of our treaty."

"But, I thought the Cullens were already looking for you," Jake looks confused as he asks.

"We were" Edward answers from next to me, "but while Alice could see Bella and her becoming one of us we didn't know _where_ she was. Bella's mental shield kept us from locating her. I couldn't read her mind even when she was human."

"So when you and Bella found each other why didn't you two just run off together?" Seth asks Edward. Seth, my new step-brother, and Edward have become very good friends.

"Angela, I think you're the best suited to answer this question" Edward tells her.

"The Cullens knew that the Quileutes were shape shifters but they didn't know that vampires were what caused the shape-shifting to occur. They had to stay in Forks long enough for your shape shifting to be triggered. If Bella came right out and said she knew the Cullens had come for her and left right away you would never have been able to change into your wolf form."

"So you helped by bringing everyone to Forks and helping with Aunt Bella's change into a vampire, right mommy?" Ashley says proudly.

"She sure did Ashley" Alice says. "She kept us in Forks long enough to begin the shape shifting in the Quileutes and made a charmed apple that would make your Aunt Bella's change into a vampire painless."

"Is that why you kept giving away your apples Bella? To keep us in Forks longer?" Emmett chuckles. He knows the answer to this. He just enjoys poking fun at me.

"No," I laugh. "How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't remember? Angela put a spell on me to block out my knowledge of everything supernatural. I wasn't supposed to know anything about vampires, werewolves, or witches so we thought it would be safer for me not to reveal too much. We never expected for Edward not to be able to read my mind. My full memory didn't come back until Edward kissed me after my change was complete."

"How _did_ you know about all this supernatural stuff? None of us are supposed to reveal ourselves to humans, it's against our rules." Seth wonders out loud.

"Jake had accidentally broke the treaty when we were children by telling me about his tribe's legends of being shape-shifters and fighting off vampires." I notice Jake blush and shrug when everyone turns to look at him. That is one more thing I am grateful for after my change into a vampire; I'm no longer able to blush.

"I didn't know it was real!" Jake defends himself. "I thought they were just stories."

"Angela told me she was a witch when I came back to Forks. It didn't come as such a shock because I already knew about shape shifters and vampires. I figured 'why not witches too?'"

"I knew Bella was special and that she'd be pivotal in bringing something special to Forks. I felt safe telling her I was a witch because I knew she'd be a vampire soon. She was always meant to be more than human. Between the both of us we were able to convince the tribe that Bella was meant to be a vampire and I helped the Cullens and the Quileutes amend their treaty" Angela finishes.

Rosalie and Esme come out of the kitchen with basketfuls of candied apples. "Time to go everyone" Esme calls out as she leads the way out to load the car with the apples. Everyone gets up to help put all the treats into the car before we leave.

Edward gently holds me back from joining everyone outside by taking my hand and pulling me back towards him. I look up at him questioningly.

"I have something for you" he tells me as he holds out a gift wrapped box.

"Edward" I sigh. He has never stopped spoiling me from the moment we met. I've often told him the gifts are unnecessary that us being together is more than enough but he responds that he enjoys spoiling his wife. Edward and I got married a few months after I became a vampire. We had a simple wedding with only our families and Angela in attendance. It was perfect for us.

I take the box and find it quite heavy for its size. When I lift the lid I see a red crystal apple inside. "It's beautiful" I tell him. He takes it out of its box and holds it out to me in both his hands exactly like he did with the charmed candy apple all those years ago.

"Forever" he promises.

"Forever" I agree.

THE END

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.


End file.
